Siete Años, Un Solo Amor
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: One-Shot. Porque James tenía para expresar su amor, amor que había tenido por siete años. Años en los que amó y amó a esa pelorroja que lo cautivó desde la primera vez que la vió en el tren. Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Mis requisitos fueron: cómo personaje, a __**James Potter**__; género, __**Romance**__; y rating, __**K**__._

* * *

_Siete Años, Un Sólo Amor._

_"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"_

_William Shakespeare._

* * *

**_Primer año._**

Estaba emocionado, por fin iría a Hogwarts. Ese era el sueño del pequeño James Potter, que se encontraba con sus padres en el Andén 9 3/4, en King Cross, en Londres.

Desde que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, diciendo que tenía una bacante para que estudiara ahí, había estado feliz y nervioso. Él ya se había estado imaginando cómo sería la emoción que sentiría al subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts y partir rumbo al colegio. Sueño que se le estaba cumpliendo.

Saludó a sus padres y se adentró en el Expreso, a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Cuando pensó que ya no había más, encontró y entró. Entró y, a los pocos minutos, entran otros tres chicos de la edad de James. Dos de ellos eran altos, mientras que el otro era bajito en comparación de sus acompañantes. Los nombres de los tres chicos era: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Se sentaron con James y, desde ese momento, son los mejores amigos.

En un momento del trayecto, James ve pasar a una chica pelirroja. Parecía que buscaba algo, porque entró al compartimiento de ellos.

-Disculpen pero, ¿no han visto a un sapo?-preguntó, mirando a todos, pero deteniéndose más tiempo en el pelinegro con anteojos.

-No, no lo vimos-contestó inmediatamente James, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica. Eran de un verde intenso, un verde esmeralda.

-Si lo ven, ¿me avisan?-les preguntó ella, mientras abría la puerta-. Estoy en el compartimiento de al lado. Por cierto, soy Lily.

Y dicho ese, cerró la puerta, dejando a cierto chico mirando fijamente a dónde ella se había encontrado hace unos instantes.

Desde ese momento, James se quedó enganchado con la pelirroja y empezaba a sentir algo, pero no sabía que era. Era un sentimiento que no conocía. Ese sentimiento era el amor hacia otra persona que no fuera su familia y amigos.

**_Segundo Año._**

_Tengo que conseguir que Lily sea mi amiga_, se estaba diciendo, mentalmente, James al entrar en el Gran Comedor, en su primer día de clase.

Ya había pasado un año desde que había visto a Lily Evans por primera vez, pero no era la primera vez que el pelinegro tenía esos pensamientos.

El año anterior había intentado una y mil veces ser su amigo, para conocer a Lily. Pero no pudo. Ella lo rechazaba de todas las formas.

_¿Por qué no puedo ser su amigo?_, se estaba lamentando James, cuando siente a alguien a su lado.

-¡Hey!-lo saca de su estado Sirius-. ¡Es el primer día de clases, arriba ese ánimo! Vamos que hay que hacer algunas bromas.

-Sirius, no querrás terminar como el año pasado-le previno Remus, mirando al ojigris, atentamente.

-No pasará eso-le sacó importancia Sirius, haciendo un movimiento con la mano-. Hay que idear una broma para hacérsela a Quejicus.

-¡Silencio!-le advirtieron Peter y Remus cuando vieron a una pelirroja pasar por su lado. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Qué van a hacer qué?!-preguntó Lily, comenzándose a enojar.

-Nada…-contestó Remus, que no quería enojarse con su amiga, pero fue interrumpido por James.

-Vamos a hacerle una broma a Quejicus. Yo te recomiendo que no te acerques a él-dijo.

Lily se limitó a mirar mal a los cuatro y se marchó murmurando incoherencias, que parecían cosas desagradables para los chicos.

-Creo que ahí tienes el porqué, amigo-le comentó Peter, que había podido leer lo que decían sus ojos.

James no contestó nada para no darle la razón pero, en el fondo, sabía que era verdad lo que había dicho Peter. Lily no lo aceptaba por hacer bromas a los Slytherin's y por merodear por el castillo.

**_Tercer Año._**

_Vamos, una vez más no pasará nada. No dicen los muggles: "La tercera es la vencida". Pero yo ya llevo más de tres_, estaba pensando James mientras que caminaba con sus tres amigos.

Había terminado su clase de Defensas Contras Las Artes Oscuras, y se estaban dirigiendo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cuando se estaban acercando a las escaleras, se les interpone en el camino Lily, quién iba con sus amigas al mismo lugar que los Merodeadores, cómo se habían puesto.

Y James no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

-¡Hey! ¡Lily!-llamó a la pelirroja.

Lily se paró en seco, luego se dio la vuelta, para enfrentar a James.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, molesta.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?-le preguntó, con la sonrisa que usaba con las chicas.

-No, Potter-le contestó la pelirroja, para darse vuelta y dejar al pelinegro ahí, solo, con sus amigos.

-Tendrás que trabajar duro para conseguirla-le dijo Sirius, en son de broma, a su mejor amigo.

_Tendré que trabajar. Tendré que trabajar_. Se repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez, mientras que seguía a sus amigos, que estaban hablando de algo que a él no le interesaba. Tenía en su cabeza la meta de conseguir salir con Lily Evans.

**_Cuarto Año._**

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba tranquila. Los alumnos de esa casa estaban haciendo las tareas de los profesores, jugando a algún juego o simplemente descansar. Estaba tranquila hasta que se abre la pintura de la Dama Gorda y entrando, los gritos de una pelirroja enfadada.

-¡No, Potter! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?-entro Lily, con su ánimo que espantaba hasta los dementores.

Y detrás de ella entraba James.

-Vamos, pelirroja. Sal conmigo-le estaba diciendo James, al tiempo que se le adelantaba y se ponía enfrente de ella, haciendo que parara.

-No, Potter. Antes prefiero besar al calamar gigante. Y no me llames ni Lily ni pelirroja. Para vos, soy Evans y punto-le gritó Lily, antes de subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas, hecha una furia.

James suspiró y se acercó a dónde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Me muero, me muero-empezó a decir el pelinegro, una vez que se sentó al lado de Remus-. Me muero, me muero.

-Vamos, no seas dramático-le dijo Sirius, intentando contener la carcajada.

-Pero, ¿Qué le ve al calamar gigante?-lo preguntó James, sin hacer caso del comentario del ojigris.

-Está muy enamorado de Evans-le susurró Peter a Remus, mientras que miraba a su amigo.

-Sí, y creo que haría de todo-le respondió el licántropo, mientras que seguía son su lectura.

**_Quinto Año._**

_¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre impura como ella! ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre impura como ella!_ Esa frase no se le iba de la mente, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varias horas. Estaba furioso con Snape.

Estaba en su dormitorio. Ya era muy entrada en la noche, pero él no lograba conciliar el sueño. Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano estaban dormidos desde hace mucho, pero él no lo lograba.

Le seguía rondando en la cabeza esa frase que le había dicho Quejicus a Lily, a _su_ Lily querida. No entendía cómo le pudo decir eso, si ella es el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

Se levantó de la cama para ir a la Sala Común, para estar enfrente de la chimenea. Pero no se imaginaba que alguien ya estaría ahí.

Ahí, en su lugar preferido enfrente de la chimenea, se encontraba Lily. Estaba llorando, porque él estaba escuchando sus sollozos.

Se acercó sin que se asustara hasta quedar detrás de ella, y la llamó, intentando no asustarla, pero no lo logró.

-Lily-le susurró James.

Lily se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Ella pensaba que no había nadie en la Sala Común, y menos se esperaba que justamente él estuviera.

-Aha, sos vos, Potter-le dijo Lily, mientras que se daba la vuelta, intentando que su voz sonara segura. Pero no lo logró. En la mitad de la frase, la voz se le quebró, intentando retener un sollozo.

Sin importarle que pasara luego, James dio la vuelta al sillón y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja. Luego, en un impulso, la abrazó. La abrazó, porque odiaba verla en ese estado. Odiaba que sus ojos se opacaran por el llanto. A él le gustaba ver el brillo que tenían estos hermosos ojos que lo hipnotizaron la primera vez que los vio.

Lo que lo sorprendió fue que Lily aceptara el abrazo. Se imaginaba que ella lo apartaría, que le gritaría o algo por el estilo. Y no que se aferrace más fuerte y que empezara llorar nuevamente.

Cómo si fuera lo más natural en él, James empezó a acariciarle la espalda y el cabello, mientras que le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

Así, en esa misma posición, estuvieron por varios minutos, hasta que no se escucharon los sollozos de Lily. Él se soltó del abrazo y le secó las lágrimas de la cara a _su_ querida Lily. Ella le sonrió, se levantó y caminó hasta las escaleras, las cuales la llevaban a su dormitorio. Cuando se encontraba en los primeros escalones de las escaleras, se dio la vuelta y miró al pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en el sillón.

-Gracias, James-le agradeció la pelirroja.

No le dio tiempo a responderle, porque ella ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance cuando James pudo entender esas palabras.

_Gracias, James. Gracias, James._ Todavía le resonaban esas palabras cuando se fue a su dormitorio, ahora, a dormir. _Creo que ahora sí tengo una oportunidad._ Ese fue el último pensamiento, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Sexto año.**

Era un día viernes por la tarde, el día anterior a la última salida a Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor habían salido de su última clase Encantamientos del día. Como falta poco tiempo para la cena, se fueron para su querida Sala Común.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban caminando hacia la Sala como los demás alumnos. Estaba conversando que iban a hacer mañana en Hogsmeade.

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó Sirius, sacando de sus pensamientos sobre cierta pelirroja, a James.

-A ver, Canuto. Ilumínanos con tu inteligencia-le dijo James, con broma.

Sirius se hizo el ofendido.

-Me ofendes, Cornamenta-dijo Sirius, mientras que se ponía una mano en le pecho y agarrándose del hombro de Remus para no caerse.

-Vamos, Canuto-le replicó James, haciendo que no había escuchado esto último- ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Sirius se enderezó, haciendo que Remus comenzara a reír de la escena que estaban haciendo los dos. Peter, luego de unos segundos, lo imitó.

-Cuándo estemos en el pueblo, podemos seguir a Quejicus y a sus amiguitos-empezó a decir el ojigris-. Podemos hacer que se separen y que...

No pudo continuar, porque habían llegado al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-¿Contraseña?-les preguntó ella.

-_Drago Dormiens_-respondió, distraídamente, Remus mientras que buscaba algo de su mochila.

-Lo siento, pero es incorrecta-negó la Señora Gorda.

-¿Cómo que incorrecta?-exclamó Sirius.

-_Colacuerno Húngaro_-dijo, de repente, una voz detrás de los chicos. Uno de ellos reconocería a esa voz a cualquier distancia.

-¡Muy bien!-felicitó el cuadro, dejando pasar a los chicos y a la chica.

-Gracias, Lily-habló Remus, viendo que nadie decía nada, una vez adentro.

-No hay de que-le restó importancia ella-. Yo me acabo de enterar. Me crucé con la profesora McGonagall y ella me lo comentó. También te estaba buscando, para decírtelo.

James miraba a la pelirroja hipnotizado. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, era algo inevitable.

Lily se estaba yendo con sus amigas a su cuarto cuando, finalmente, James reaccionó.

-¡Hey! Lily-la llamó, haciendo que ella parara al pie de la escalera-.¿Te gustaría ir conmigo mañana, en la salida?

La pelirroja se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, fijamente, por unos segundo. En esos segundos, el pelinegro temía lo peor.

-Umm, no se. Lo pensaré-le contestó, mientras que se le formaba una sonrisa-. No lo creo.

Y se fue con sus amigas.

James se quedó confundido. _¿Qué habrá querido decir? _Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo más y se fue con sus amigos, que lo esperaban en una esquina de la Sala Común.

-¿Qué quiso decir?-les preguntó.

-Ay, Cornamenta, Cornamenta-le dijo Sirius, teatralmente-. Las mujeres so. Un misterio. Nunca las entenderemos.

Y se largó a reír a carcajadas de lo que había dicho, seguido por las risas de Peter.

Los que no se rieron fueron Remus y James. Remus porque estaba concentrado leyendo y porque no le encontraba gracia el comentario; y James, porque se quedó pensando en las palabras de que querido amigo Canuto.

_Si las mujeres son un misterio... Lily es un misterio porque no sé que va a de ir o hacer, pero es un misterio que amo y adoro, _pensó, mientras que recordaba la hermosa sonrisa de Lily, que le había dado hace unos minutos.

**Séptimo año.**

_Todos mis sueños se cumplieron, _pesó, satisfecho, James.

Se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, sentado bajo unos árboles, en la orilla del lago. Pero no se encontraba sólo. Si no que se encontraba con Lily.

Ella también se encontraba sentada, al lado de James, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

James estaba feliz, porque había empezado a salir con Lily, como novios, ese curso. Se habían puesto de novios en la primera salida Hogsmeade. Habían quedado juntos en ir y, en una de las caminatas que estaban dando, James le preguntó si quería ser su novia Y le había prometido que sí la respuesta era negativa, nunca la iba volver a molestar. Pero Lily no lo dudó ni un instante. Aceptó inmediatamente, porque había notado un cambio en él, que había madurado, y que ya no era como era antes. Desde ese día, no se separan, están los dos juntos. Y no tenían intenciones de hacerlo.

Ese día habían salido a los terrenos, para disfrutar del buen clima que estaba haciendo y, por eso, que se encontraban en ese lugar, en ese momento.

James tenía abrazada a Lily mientras que trazaba círculos por su espalda con una mano, mientras que con la rota tenía entrelazada la mano de ella.

En esa posición estuvieron por un largo rato. Y nunca se cansarían, porque ambos disfrutaban de esa sensación.

En un momento, James le levanta la barbilla a Lily y la mira a los ojos, a esos ojos que adora.

-Te amo-le susurró, apoyando, suavemente, su frente en la de ella.

-También yo, aunque no lo creas-le respondió de la misma forma.

Después de decir esas palabras, sellaron esa declaración con un beso, beso que expresaba todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

Porque James tenía para expresar su amor, amor que había tenido por siete años. Años en los que amó y amó a esa pelirroja que lo cautivó desde la primera vez que la vio en el tren.

Porque fueron siete años y un solo amor lo que tuvo James Potter. Un solo amor por Lily Evans, _su_ pelirroja.

* * *

***Se seca el sudor de su frente* **

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. **

**La verdad, me ha costado escribirlo pero no por falta de imaginación (nunca se me agota xD) sino que se me rompió mi computadora y tuve que ir mendigando por todos lados, para usar una computadora para poder terminarlo. Por suerte, acá lo tienen!**

**Para hacer la historia, me inspiré en una canción, "How deep is your llover" de los Bee Gees. Si quieren, pueden escucharla. Es una muy linda canción.**

**Bueno, disfruten la historia.**

**¡Besos!**

**Belén.**


End file.
